


Loved

by BlueManta



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode Related, Fanart, Fix-It, Multi, Pillow Talk, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/pseuds/BlueManta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on E2: Malcolm feels gloomy about his lonely future. Travis and Hoshi are there to show him he has nothing to worry about, he is loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> _So, the episode that originally made me ship this is E2, where Malcolm has his whole thing about thinking that he must have died alone in the other timeline, when it seemed really obvious to me when he's talking to Travis and Hoshi about it that they don't see this being a problem._
> 
> This is my take about this prompt of yours. :) Hopefully it's close to what you were hoping for them?


End file.
